Attack on Fruits Basket
by Steph Marcelino
Summary: Annie was just defeated but Mikasa Ackerman deals with traumatic flashbacks causing her to be more worried about Eren. How does she cope with these haunting memories? Meanwhile, feisty Kyo Sohma realizes that time is running out when he receives a nasty letter from Akito Sohma reminding him of his dark future. Little did they know that life is about to change for them both.
1. Chapter 1

|| Hello everyone! If you did not know, I am re-writing this story! I hope to add much more detail to it and I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave me reviews and let me know how I'm doing! Thank you so much! ^ ^' I hope you enjoy this~ ||

_-Chapter One-_

At first all that was around her was darkness. Mikasa reached her small hand out and tried to grasp what seemed to be nothing but thick blackness. She focused all of her senses and energy on one person, _Eren._ The raven haired girl took a step forward into the darkness. A familiar weight moved with her. Her dark eyes scanned her side and it was just as she thought; she had her 3D Maneuver Gear. She took another step and began to pick up her pace. Soon, she was jogging. If it wasn't for the cold bitter air hitting her face, she would have thought that she was running in place and not moving forward at all.

_Eren, where are you?_

At the thought of the brunette, Mikasa's jog turned into a run. Her feet hit the floor at a faster pace and her heart beat followed in suit. It began to beat faster. Even after running after a while, nothing but darkness seemed to greet her. She could be running in circles for all she knew. Still, she was somehow she was able to keep herself collected.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Mikasa finally noticed something appear in the distance. She charged forward towards what looked like a white blanket but began to slow down as she arrived. Mikasa reached out her hand to touch the 'blanket' but her fingers grasped nothing.

_It's fog. _Mikasa thought to herself. She pulled out her swords and cautiously began to walk forward. Mikasa desperately wanted to call out to Eren. The only thing that kept her from calling out to him was the fact that she had no idea what lay ahead. Without hesitation she began to walk forward. She had nothing to fear, all she wanted was Eren.

Mikasa felt like the fog consumed her. The texture was different than the blackness that surrounded her just a few seconds before. Now, an icy humidity clung onto her skin. Mikasa did not pay much attention in the atmosphere change. Instead she began to walk forward, ready to defend herself if she had to.  
>A couple of steps later, Mikasa looked around and noticed that she was in what seemed to be an old, abandoned town. As she kept walking forward, the raven haired girl noticed that the fog began to fade. Mikasa looked around and studied her surroundings. She could hear nothing here, so titans did not seem to be a problem at the moment. After thinking for a while, Mikasa came to the conclusion that she would simply use her gear here. It would make the process of finding Eren a lot easier. She pressed the small release button and instantly she flew into the air. Her hair flew behind her and the cold air clung onto her skin as she moved in the air. Her hip tightened, moving her slightly to the left. She then felt the firm grasp of the hook clasping on to a part of the building. Then her hip tightened once again, moving her slightly to the right. This was so natural to her, something easy as breathing. She looked around her. Far to her left she saw a shadow; almost instantly, Mikasa flew towards that direction. With the sudden change in speed, the buildings around her became blurry. The person seemed to have caught onto the fact that Mikasa was chasing them. They picked up their speed; Mikasa cursed under her breath as she moved faster. There was no way that she would let this person get away. Suddenly, the person stopped using their 3-D maneuver gear and they started to run on the roofs. Mikasa, following the person, also stopped using her gear. She quickly began to jump from roof to roof.<p>

_Eren. Are you safe? _

The hooded person suddenly stopped. Mikasa, without hesitation, took her swords out.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

Her voice came strong and bold, no hint of fear or weakness.A slicing noise came from the person and Mikasa charged forward fast and without hesitation. Mikasa looked around and noticed that the hooded person was already gone. Had they jumped from the building? Mikasa began to walk forward but noticed a second figure on the floor. Her heart stopped when she saw a brunette male, facedown. She could recognize Eren anywhere.

"Eren? Eren! Are you-"

Blood. Blood was all over his neck. Mikasa's eyes widened in fear and anger.

"Mikasa…" His soft, feeble voice called out to her.

"Eren what happened?! Eren you'll be fine. You have me, I'll save you." Mikasa stuttered.

"Mikasa…" Eren called out again but slightly louder.

"Are you cold? Have my scarf. You're bleeding a lot…" Mikasa took off her scarf to tighten to wound to stop the bleeding.

"Mikasa!"

"It won't stop! It won't stop! Help me! Someone!" She could feel herself lose control; panic began to overtake her.

"Mikasa! Hey! Wake up!"

"EREN!" Mikasa blurted out.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! It was just a dream; I'm right here!"

Eren's voice rang out and sunshine filled her vision. Mikasa blinked a couple of times as Eren and a worried looking Armin came into view. She felt her head throb and her muscles were extremely stiff. She raised her hand up to her forehead and realized that she had sat up.

_Another nightmare…_

With a small blush, Mikasa relaxed and laid back down, still keeping her hand over her eyes and forehead. Her head sank into her fluffy pillow as she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Another nightmare?" Armin's soft voice called out to her. She nodded and blushed even more when Eren grabbed her hand,

"You're overreacting, really. I'm fine; I'm here."  
>Eren's warmth melted onto her fingers and slowly began to grow into her hand.<p>

"God Mikasa, you're sweating but your fingers are ice cold! Plus you're shivering. Don't you cover yourself at night?!"

"Eren it's just a symptom of her nightmares. It's not unusual with what just happened. Y'know…the whole _Annie_ situation."

An awkward silence filled the room. He'd said it. Armin said what she feared the most and the only thing that she did not want to talk about. She didn't want to make a big situation out of this but at the same time…she had almost lost Eren because of her. _Twice_.

"Mikasa, you should really try and not worry about it. It's my job to protect you all."

Somehow these remarks made her heart hurt. It was almost as if she was getting stabbed.

"No, I have to watch out for you. I don't care if it's your job to protect us all or if you have to watch horses for the rest of your life, I'm still watching out for you. And no, it's _not _the whole Annie situation. I almost lost Eren. That's all there is to it so don't overthink it."

Mikasa began to get up, and for the first time, she let go of Eren's hand first. Armin noticed her sudden small change but then again, Armin noticed everything. That was the sort of guy he was.

Eren simply raised his eyebrows in surprise by Mikasa's sudden remark. Usually when she had nightmares, she would stay in bed and would listen to Eren and Armin talk. It calmed her deeply; it assured her that they were alive and well. She sighed and went to the bathroom to get changed.

—

Something that Mikasa truly hated was the fact that she could remember the incident extremely well. She would suddenly remember scenes from the incident at random times throughout the day. Specifically, she would get them during the worst times during the day like during a meeting or while someone spoke to her. Armin once explained to her how she looked like,

"_You get very spacey and become unresponsive. It's almost like you're in a daydream." _

He was right, as usual. Mikasa's memories would come back so strong that it was like she was experiencing the whole thing all over again. And _that_ was the worst part of it since all she wanted was to forget the whole thing. The only good thing about this situation was that not many people noticed; she wasn't too social to begin with.

"Mikasa? Mikasa?"

"Hm?" Mikasa blinked once or twice and mentally cursed when she saw Jean. She had done it again, hadn't she?

"Oh, so um…"

"Sorry, I was just lost in some thoughts. Organizing my day and plans."

Jean shifted his weight and ruffled his hair as he looked down,

"It's all good…So, y'know talking about plans, just wondering if you happen to be busy-"

"She happens to be with us for the rest of the day horseface. Get lost." Eren's voice suddenly came forth, Mikasa felt a bit of relief inside of her. It had been happening lately whenever she would see him.

"Why don't you let her talk for herself?! What are you, her father?" Jean spat back nastily.

Mikasa put her hand on Eren's shoulder. She sighed and looked at Jean,

"I might be free tomorrow. Did you have something in mind?"

Jean's face brightened, it was almost as if he had been told that he had won the lottery. Meanwhile Eren's face glared at her in surprise. The only person who seemed to be calm was Armin. She knew extremely well why.

"_You should try to get out more Mikasa. You know…Eren and I won't always be around. Everyone in the Survey Corps is your family now. Not just us." _He told her softly the same day he explained to her how she looked whenever she had her 'dream vision.' Mikasa didn't even consider it back then but it had been almost one month and a half ago when he told her about this. She decided that maybe if she could find a bit of distraction, things would help.

"Oh! I, uh, thought that maybe we could walk around and just talk."

"That sounds really lame and stup-"

"I would love that. How about we try to catch the sunrise? It's been a while." Mikasa knew that she would probably be up from her nightmare only to fall asleep and continue the hell-like dream.

"That sounds great. Yeah! I'll see ya at 6 then? I'll meet you outside of your dorm. Yeah…great! Thanks!" Jean began to jog off excitedly.

"What are you nuts?! His stupidity will rub off on you, Mikasa."

"It's not as if we had plans Eren. He's not that bad; you should try and get along with him."

"Whatever. He's right, I'm not your father. You know you've been acting off ever since the whole _Annie_ situation. Need I remind you that I'm _not_ your son? So stop with this whole odd act that you're pulling off Mikasa."

Mikasa stopped walking. He had struck a nerve.  
>"Will you ever understand Eren? This, <em>all<em> of this that I am 'pulling' off is for you. Because I care for you and I love you, Eren. Besides, it was what your mother wanted-"  
>"Yeah? Well you can cut it off because I never asked for your care and affection. I'm not some weak kid that can't do this. We've been through this. Plus, I'm humanity's only hope."<p>

Mikasa felt her fist tighten and her teeth clench. She felt her mouth get dry and was at a loss for words.

"So how was your training Mikasa?" Armin's soft voice interrupted the awful silence. Mikasa looked at Armin,

"It was the same as always. I think I'm going to be heading out. I have a killer headache…" Mikasa was far when she heard Eren's voice,

"What's her problem?"  
>"Eren…" Armin sounded a bit uncertain.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

|| Hello again! I hope you liked the first chapter! Here's the second chapter! ^ ^' ||

There was darkness once again, except this time, it only lasted for a couple of minutes. After blinking a couple of times, Mikasa realized she was on top of a building. She sighed slightly as she began to look for Eren, once again.

As she began to jump from building to building, Mikasa encountered someone different.

"Annie." She stated coldly and bitterly.

The blond haired girl jumped to another roof but before Mikasa could follow someone else caught her eye.

"Eren…Eren you're safe." Relief was clearly shown through her voice. The brunette simply looked at her. His emerald eyes showed no emotion.

"Eren, come." Annie's voice rang from behind Eren. Almost instantly, Eren turned around but Mikasa made her way and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?! Don't you remember who she is?!" Eren aggressively shook her off as he glared her down,

"You're _not_ my mother. Lay off, Mikasa." He spat nastily as he jumped from the roof.

"Eren!" Mikasa reached as she grasped noting but air.

*beep beep* *beep beep* *beep beep*

Mikasa opened her eyes as she took a deep breath. Life flooded her veins and the air was refreshing in her lungs but something kept echoing in her mind.

"You're not my_ mother_. Lay off, Mikasa."

Mikasa sat up as she sighed. Why did her heart hurt? Why was all of this happening? Suddenly someone knocked on her window. Mikasa blinked and suddenly she remembered her plans with Jean. Darn it. She suddenly wished that she had just said no. Sighing, Mikasa quickly changed into pants and a sweater. She wrapped her red scarf around her as she walked out. Eren's voice still rang in her mind,

"You're not my_ mother_. Lay off, Mikasa."

It was still dark outside and the morning was crisp.

"Do you carry that thing around everywhere you go?"

Mikasa looked at Jean with a dead expression,

"Sorry, sorry. Good morning, thanks for coming out."

Mikasa nodded as she began to walk next to Jean.

"You look…frightened. Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mikasa's eyes widened. She wasn't used to anyone asking or even caring, outside of Eren and Armin. It was…kind of nice.

"…Just had a bad dream, is all. Thanks for coming out."

Jean smiled as he stretched,

"Yeah, no problem! So…sunrise eh? Why did you choose this? N-not that I mind!" He added quickly at the end, Mikasa merely shrugged.

"It's a beautiful world…it's something as simple as the sunrise that make me realize that. The crisp air of the morning, the quietness, everyone is asleep and yet you're awake to witness something so beautiful. It's almost like your own private show."

"Well damn. When you put it that way, I guess it is something nice. Well either way, I know where to take you. Follow me!"

Mikasa nodded as she began to follow Jean.

"…You're not my_ mother_. Lay off, Mikasa."

Mikasa shook her head of the memory. _No_ it wasn't a memory. It was a _dream_. …although…those words were a memory, weren't they?

"So whaddya think?"

"Hm?" Mikasa looked at Jean as she realized that they were in a hill besides a big tree.

"I-I used to come here all the time when I was younger and play. As soon as you said that you wanted to check out the sunrise, I thought of this place. I'm amazing, I know. No need to thank me."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, he was quite confident wasn't he?

"Oh right. It's almost time for the sunrise, come on!"

Mikasa blinked wondering what he was talking about when he suddenly got down on one knee and he pointed up,

"Ladies first. You can use my knee to get up and start climbing. Or you can do just that-" he mentioned as Mikasa simply jumped and brought herself up to the tree. After climbing for a bit and almost reaching the top, Jean pointed out a thick branch that was up above most others.

"There, we can sit there."

Mikasa's heart seemed to stop for just one second.  
>"Hey Jean, this is the tallest tree here isn't it?"<p>

He grinned confidently at her,

"Sure is! I used to daydream of climbing this one day. I guess today is that day."

That was kind of sweet.

"Ah and there it is. The sunrise and our own private show that you were just talking about."

Mikasa looked ahead as different colors filled her eyes. The darkness seemed to be leaving as the sweet, yellow orange orb rose. The warm colors melted against each other; there were reds, pinks, yellow, and a bit of blue. She caught sight of Jean, smiling like a dork at the sunrise. This was surreal…it was almost as if it was a dream. Being here enjoying something amazing with someone that _wasn't _Eren.

But suddenly she was in a large forest. Her heart was racing and felt like it was about to leave her chest.

_Eren. _

A large female titan suddenly opened her mouth. Mikasa's attention was quickly brought to the Eren's Titan form that was slumped against the tree.

No, no, no. Not Eren. No, _NO!_

The female titan ate Eren.

_EREN. Eren! _Anger boiled within her, _Give Eren back…NOW! GIVE HIM BACK!_

"Mikasa! Oy, Mikasa!"

Mikasa's eyes blinked as she felt something warm around her. What was going on? Jean was suddenly extremely close to her,

"What? Why are you so close, what's going on?! Is Eren okay?! Eren-"  
>Jean rolled his eyes, he seemed annoyed.<p>

"For _once_, will you think about yourself first?! He's fine, I'm sure. Probably still sleeping, that lazy ass. It's actually _you_ that I'm worried about! What the _hell _is going on here? One minute you're looking at the sunrise with…with a lovely expression and suddenly you began to fade away. I don't know…I don't know how to explain this okay?! It's just that you _weren't _here. Your…your eyes weren't here anymore. So I called out to you but you simply stared off. And then you started to lean back. You scared the hell outta me, I thought you were going to fall so I hugged you to keep you from falling…you're your head slouched back so I rearranged it so that you were leaning against me…Mikasa are you sick?"

Mikasa cleared her throat; it had never gotten this bad before. She usually had strength in her body…

"I'm fine."  
>"Really? Are you now?"<p>

"Yes. Just sleepy."  
>"Your eyes were <em>open.<em> Your head slouched back as if you were sleeping but your eyes…"

"I said I'm fine Jean." Mikasa noticed he was still holding onto her. She began to shrug him off.

"_You're clearly not. _Listen-"

"I have to head back now."

"_I said, listen Mikasa._" His voice sounded angry and annoyed. She stopped and stared at him. What was his problem?

"You're not okay. Don't lie to me. I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid. You don't have to act strong for me, you hear? I want the truth because I actually care about your health. Whereas you obviously _don't_ which is fucking annoying! What's going on?!"

Mikasa stared at him. She wasn't used to this…she was used to shrugging this off and roughing on through. And it was not going to change anytime soon. IF she was going to ever open up, it would be for Eren.

"Fine. I'll ask Eren."

"No. Please don't. He doesn't know."

"…then who does?!"

"Armin. Only because he observed it. I'll take care of myself. Now let me go."  
>"Fine. Whatever, if this is how you're going to take care of yourself, that's fine. None of my business." He let go of her as he sighed annoyingly.<p>

Mikasa felt a bit sad…she had pushed her only chance of a friend away…had she always been this way?

"I'm sorry Jean. I'll tell you when I find a solution…I promise. I'll be fine; I don't need anyone's help. I think I should get going…"

They began to head down the tree and the whole way back there was silence between them. As he walked her to her door, she looked at him.

"Jean…thanks. I hope we can do this again sometime. This…this private show that I talked about is better with someone else."

"Yeah, fine. Please think about what I said…I'm always around." He blushed a bit as he walked off.

Mikasa sighed as she opened the door. Eren and Armin where in there, had something happened?

"Hey…are you guys alright?" Armin looked at her in a worried way, oh no. Had he told Eren abou her PTSD?

"Mikasa, what the hell?!"

Mikasa looked at Eren, now what was going on? She had left him alone hadn't she?

"…He saw that you and Jean where up in the tree…" Armin explained quietly,

"Yeah, so? I can't hang out with Jean?"

"Don't lie to me. How dare you lie to us Mikasa?! Really? You should have told me that you were dating that damn horse face!"  
>"What are you going on about Eren? I have no idea what you're talking about."<p>

"Stop it. Stop lying to us. I went up to the tree and I saw how snug you were with him. Was it comfortable Mikasa? Being held by that nasty Jean. I saw how he held you and how you had your head on his shoulder!"

Mikasa's eyes widened.  
>"I…I wasn't…he was just…" Mikasa stuttered unsure of what to say. Armin knew what was going on and that is why he was worried. She was grateful that he hadn't said anything to Eren.<p>

"He wasn't what Mikasa? I saw you!" His eyes were full of betrayal and hurt.

"Eren, I don't understand you! One minute you're going off on how I am not your mother and now you suddenly act as if you're _my_ mother!"  
>"So you <em>are<em> dating…" He sounded so disgusted, it hurt her.

_No…no we aren't dating Eren. Please…please understand._

"It's her PTSD. You don't know what you're talking about Eren."

Mikasa shot a glare towards Armin.

"Her what?" Eren looked at Armin in surprise.

"Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. It is a type of mental emotional trauma. It happens after an extreme, traumatic event. Mikasa gets horrible flashbacks of when Annie ate you. She almost lost you and it's been haunting her ever since-"

"Armin, please." Mikasa pleaded.

"Mikasa. He needs to know…don't you think? Eren, you haven't noticed but Mikasa spaces out and she gets pretty realistic flashbacks of this incident. It can last from 5 minutes to about 15 minutes. My guess is that today, she experienced it strongly. She has not been sleeping well because of her nightmares so when she experienced it with Jean today, her body gave out. That's why he was holding onto her. You should be thanking Jean because Mikasa would have fallen if he hadn't been there. She hasn't told you because she didn't want to make you worry. Besides, you're already getting annoyed because she gets worried because of her dreams. She didn't want you to feel even more upset because of her anxiety."

Eren looked over at Mikasa with his mouth half open from shock. Mikasa had been looking at the floor and she felt silent tears streaming down her face. _Why…why are humans so weak? Why am I so weak? Eren…_

Eren walked over to Mikasa and gave her a soft hug,

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as she broke down and cried into his shoulder. Armin smiled slightly and sighed in relief.


End file.
